Final alternativo xmen 3
by Joseph Granger
Summary: Este fic es para todos aquellos que queremos que Jean Grey siga viviendo. bueno esto no se me da bien Dejad reviews.


Bueno este fic es para todos aquellos que desean que Jean Grey viva al final de X-men 3.

_(…)_ Paréntesis de autor, cada vez que sale es un comentario del autor para ayudar a imaginar la situación.

Apenas recordaba que hacía ella allí, buscaba entre sus dañados recuerdos lo que le había ocurrido. Se encontraba tumbada en una playa de rocas frente a un gran lago. Se incorporó y miró hacia los lados, no había nada allí, sólo árboles, agua y montañas. Trató de recordar otra vez qué hacía allí, y de repente, cómo si algo le hubiese golpeado, le llegaron sus recuerdos_: (Todo lo que viene ahora son recuerdos)_

Ella saliendo del agua. Tras ver unos rayos rojos que pasaron cerca suya, mientras estaba bajo el agua cubierta con su campo telekinético y recuperándose de los daños sufridos, (pues cuando el agua le golpeó quedó tan gravemente herida que sus poderes reaccionaron y la pusieron en un estado de hibernación mientras se curaba) supo que él la buscaba, su irrefrenable deseo de decirle que estaba viva, que aún lo quería era muy fuerte, tanto, que le llevó a desarrollar su poder de proyección astral. Al principio fue fácil, Jean hizo un clon de si misma perfecto, o al menos eso cría ella. Cuando ella o mejor dicho su proyección astral salió del agua y se encontró con Scott, experimentó tal cantidad de emociones que la descontrolaron, llegando a perder el control sobre su proyección y ésta ahora libre, sólo era un arma. Jean lloraba, acababa de matar a Cíclope y su proyección astral no tenía ningún resentimiento. Sus ojos se cerraban, el gasto de poderes había sido enorme para aquello.

Lo que a ella le parecieron semanas y semanas de estar con los ojos cerrados sólo habían sido unos días. ¿Por qué de repente había perdido el control de su proyección? ¿Había sido acaso porque al besar a Cíclope, al volver a sentir sus labios y ese sentimiento, había recordado a su otro amor, Logan?

Jean se torturaba mucho cada vez que abría los ojos, ya que mientras permanecía despierta intentaba controlar de nuevo a su proyección, a veces conseguía establecer contacto visual, y podía ver lo que veía su proyección, y la última vez que lo consiguió, pudo ponerle fin a su proyección engañando a su media naranja, a sus amigos y a todo el mundo. Consiguió decirle a Logan que la matase, y cuando Logan lo hizo tras decirle las palabras que ella más deseaba oír, "te quiero", lo hizo, Logan la mató, creyendo haber matado a Jean, pero en realidad sólo mató a la proyección astral de ésta. Jean le había llamado a su proyección "Fénix", pues su carácter era igual al de su subconsciente.

Recordaba también largos días de lucha mental, entre ella y la verdadera Fénix, luchas en que Jean y Fénix utilizaban sus poderes la una contra la otra, lanzándose por los aires y estampándose contra las paredes _(suponemos que dentro de la mente hay como otro mundo con lugares etc, ellas luchan como en una habitación)._

Pero al final, el desesperado deseo de Jean de volver a ver a Logan, de pedirle perdón al profesor y a Scott, a todo el mundo pudieron con la mente perversa de Fénix, logrando dominarla por completo. Sus poderes le pertenecían realmente ahora.

Su fase de letargo llegó a su fin y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta estaba tumbada en esa playa de rocas.

_(Acabados los recuerdos)_

Tras recordar todo esto, se puso a llorar, había matado a muchas personas y no estaba segura de que pudiera hacer frente a eso, sin embargo, su deseo de amor por Logan volvió a aflorar. Jean estaba decidida, volvería a su lado e intentaría que le perdonara. Miró al frente y empezó a caminar. No sabía cómo iba a llegar a Nueva York, el lago Alkali estaba a miles de kilómetros de Nueva York. Aún así, no se iba a rendir.

Tras una media hora andando llegó a lo que parecía la carretera. ¿Y ahora qué? No sabía si se tenía que dirigir hacia la izquierda o la derecha. Tras un rato de pensar encontró la solución: Se elevaría y vería hasta dónde estaba la ciudad más cercana, o una gasolinera que le pudiera indicar. No pensaba ir levitando ni mucho menos, no quería aparecer cómo la mutante y que todo el mundo se asustara. Jean se elevó con gran facilidad, sus poderes anteriores quedaban a la altura del betún con éstos. Tras unos dos minutos divisó una estación de servicio hacia la derecha, calculó que le costaría todo el día llegar, así que bajó, adelantándose unos 200 metros para hacérsele más corto y empezó a caminar. Si pasaba algún coche haría autostop. Llevaba dos horas andando cuando empezaron a sonarle las tripas, durante su estado de letargo no había tenido que comer nada y ahora se moría de hambre. Por allí no parecía haber nada de comida, así que parecía que iba a tener que esperar unas 7 horas hasta llegar a una cafetería y comer algo. Miraba alrededor mientras andaba. En cierto momento divisó a un conejo, pero resultó que detrás iban unos conejitos pequeños y no se atrevió a matarlos, le eran tan preciosos. Tras una media hora de andar se divisó una montaña, en la que había un buitre esperando. Cuando Jean pasó por ella, el buitre se quedó mirándola y alzó el vuelo. Jean captó los "pensamientos" del buitre por telepatía: ¡Comida!

Iluso, pensó Jean. Dejó que el buitre rondara arriba de ella un cuarto de hora y cuando se giró y miró hacia arriba le dijo:

-Crees que vas a comerme, pero ¿por qué no intercambiamos los papeles?

Jean atrajo al buitre, mientras que éste intentaba escapar, pero los poderes de Jean eran demasiado para el buitre. Ella lo tiró al suelo y allí, utilizó los poderes para desconectar su cerebro y matarlo. Una vez esto, lo levantó a mediana altura y lo desplumó [con una explosión, es como si hubiera explotado pero solo desaparecen las plumas, tras esto le apuntó con su mano izquierda y de ésta empezó a salir fuego (_Todo esto lo hacía a la vez que andaba)._ Cuando le llegó el olor de carne hecha, paró y se lo comió. Jean sabía perfectamente que su comportamiento había sido despreciable e impropio de ella, pero deseaba volver a ver a Logan. Y estaba claro que la lucha con Fénix tenía consecuencias, su personalidad había cambiado algo.

Al anochecer llegó a la estación de servicio, estaba muerta de cansancio. Se dirigió al motel y en ese instante se le cayó el alma a los pies, no tenía nada de dinero. Cómo iba a poder alquilar una habitación? Entró a la recepción y se puso a hablar con el recepcionista:

-Buenas noches, ¿puede usted ayudarme?-dijo Jean

-Depende de lo que necesite-le respondió el recepcionista.

-Verá, mis ex-amigos me han dejado tirada en el lago Alkali y he tenido que venir hasta aquí andando, no llevo nada de dinero y necesito descansar.-dijo ella llorando.

El hombre observó a Jean, estaba completamente sucia por la arena del camino, se le veía cara de cansada, tenía el pelo enmarañado y estaba hecha polvo. El hombre se giró y cogió una llave y le dijo:

-Debe usted abandonar la habitación antes de las siete de la mañana-y le dio la llave.

-Mil gracias- le dijo Jean

-Le diré a mi mujer que te preste algo de ropa, no creo que ese uniforme sea muy cómodo para esta región.

Jean se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, a los cinco minutos llamaban a la puerta, era una señora que traía ropa.

-Es de mi hija, es lo único que he podido encontrar-le dijo tras entrar. Y darle unos pantalones negros y una blusa azul.

-No importa, es mejor que el uniforme. ¿Por cierto, hacia dónde queda Nueva York?

-Es justo continuando por esta carretera. Pero si quieres llegar te costará bastante.

-No importa, llegaré.


End file.
